Fire Ball
by cenaluver
Summary: Takes place a few months after The Rottweilers. In Joe's absense Homicide continues their fued, this time making things dangerous for everyone involved.


Title: Fire Ball  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): Samoa Joe/Leanna  
Summary: Takes place a few months after _The Rottweilers._ In Joe's absense Homicide continues their fued, this time making things dangerous for everyone involved.  
Warnings: Cursing & Violence  
Length: Long  
Word Count: 4,467  
Chapter #: (1/1)  
WIP or Complete: Complete  
Author's Note: I'm not entirely pleased with this story but I'm going to post it anyways. Like an idiot I didn't watch the match before I wrote this (or during) so it's probably not exactly how it happened. I also made Christopher Daniels daughter younger than she would've been here just to work out some things in the story.

* * *

Her neck was now surgically repaired. After the devastating Cop Killa that her supposed friend Homicide delivered to her, she spent a week in the hospital before her surgery and another week after for recovery. Joe never left her side, and she loved that. The unscripted act on a non wrestler was of interest to the higher ups, Gabe was furious and threatened to fire everyone one of the Rottweilers but Joe told him don't bother.

Joe took a month off after that accident and Gabe didn't complain he understood, for once he didn't go into one of his world famous tantrums because Joe wasn't cooperating. He needed the time off as well but he wasn't going to admit that to anyone. The feud had continued in his absence, Homicide would cut promos about Joe and Leanna calling them both unnecessary names and blatantly destroying their characters. Joe was furious and wanted his revenge.

"Would you stop pacing baby?" Leanna said quietly from her spot on the couch. It had been a few weeks since she was released from the hospital but she still had to rest Joe made sure of it. "You have one more week."

"I just can't stop thinking about it," Joe sighed leaning on the back of a lazy-boy. "Ever since Gabe called to tell me about the match I can't get it out of my mind."

"Well you are going to have to," She smiled swinging her legs off the couch and quickly standing up. Joe looked at her worriedly but she laughed it off "I'm fine. It's been three weeks since the surgery."

"You had your neck repaired you shouldn't even be out of bed," Joe said blandly.

"Not my neck, just repaired a vertebra, and a disc, it's not like I completely snapped it," She said shrugging, which caused her to wince and Joe grin.

"Told you," He smiled as he walked up to her.

"No Joe c'mon," She sighed as he picked her up. Rolling her eyes she wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked toward their bed room.

He placed her gently on the bed. Smiling she adjusted herself to the pillows as she laid down. She didn't have to change she was practically living her in PJs since she got out of the hospital. Closing her eyes she tried to drift off to sleep but was unsuccessful. She felt the weight shift on the bed as Joe lay down next to her. Turning her head slowly she looked at him.

"Are you going to allow me to come to the show?" She asked quietly. Joe laid there quietly staring at the ceiling. For a long time she thought he didn't hear her but his head turned toward her with a frown draw on his lips.

"I don't want you to do," She made to object but he covered her mouth with a finger. "But, I know no matter what I say, or who I get to make sure you don't come. You'll find a way, so I'm going to allow you to come."

"I feel another but coming on," She grinned.

"You're going to have a keeper," He said simply.

"Fine with me," She sighed "Save me from killing Homicide."

"I was thinking more along the lines of saving Homicide from killing you," He said quietly.

"I can take care of myself thank you," She grumbled as she quickly un-tucked her sheets and wrapped them around her as she showed Joe her back. "If I wanted to I can hurt Homicide."

"Then why didn't you before he hurt you?" Joe asked rubbing her shoulder.

"Joe," She said shrugging him off "Honestly you think I'm that stupid? It was six on one. One girl at that, no matter what I would've done I would've gotten hurt."

"Hurt yes," Joe said quickly "Neck broken no."

"It's not broken," She snapped quickly. Sighing she slowly turned around; reaching over to Joe she took his hand in hers as she smiled. "I know you're looking out for me, and I know what the doctors told me. I'm recovering quicker than that thought or even planned. Before we head to Philly I'm going to the doctor, getting an x-ray and making sure everything is okay."

"Its good sign that I'm worried about you," He winked as she rolled her eyes again.

"I would be worried if you weren't," She grinned "Now get some sleep. I'm tired of you watching me sleep. It's very hard to concentrate on sleeping when someone is staring at you."

Joe laughed quietly as he climbed under the sheets. Gently he grabbed her by the waist. Pulling her closer to him she rested her head on his chest. He tried to avoid her neck but he shivered when he felt her stitches against his arm. Scolding himself he stared up at the ceiling as Leanna's breathing becomes regular and drifts off to sleep. Joe had had stitches before, he would rub them constantly as if trying to rub the memory of them away, but it was different with hers. He shivered when he touched them; cringed when he saw them, for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. Leanna never seemed to notice that he touched her differently now, he would avoid being rough he wouldn't even hold her hand tightly anymore. He was beginning to treat her like a china doll; he was beginning to hate himself for it.

Leanna groaned as she rolled over, her only problem with sleeping lately was her neck getting stiff and sore if she lay on the back of it to long. Keeping her eyes shut she laid on her stomach to try to get rid of the throbbing that was happening where her stitches were. She drifted off to sleep again, but startled herself awake when she felt something cold on the back of her neck.

"What?" She asked reaching back and feeling a bag full of ice on her neck. She smiled as she felt Joe's hand on hers.

"I figured since I forgot to roll you over that you might need some ice," Joe said slowly as she felt the bed shift.

"What time is it?" She asked her eyes trying to adjust to the pitch black room.

"Half past two," Joe sighed as he held the ice to her neck. "I heard you groaning in your sleep, that's how I woke up, so I rushed to get you some ice."

"I love you," She said as the ice dulled the pain. "You're always looking out of me."

"I feel at fault for this," Joe said quietly as she groaned. "You okay?"

"Not this again," She said quickly sitting up suddenly as she held the ice bag to her neck still, glaring at him through the darkness of the room. "I don't blame you; there was nothing you could've done. Do I have to repeat everything I've said to you in the last month?"

"No," He said frowning "But I just can't help it! It's natural for a guy to blame himself when his girlfriend gets hurt."

"Look," She said slowly laying back down on her side. Reaching out she touched his cheek lightly as he held her hand in place. "We argue about this way to much. We've just got to stop talking about it. I get the stitches out in a few hours, you'll soon forget about it."

"God I hope we forgot about it," Joe sighed as he pulled her closer.

"You have to forget about it," She corrected him as she held the bag of ice on her neck a little longer before throwing it to the floor. "Don't want to freeze them. They already feel awkward."

"Excited?" Joe asked quietly after a while.

"I suppose," She shrugged lightly as she snuggled closer to Joe. "I just want to sleep on my back without having to worry about anything."

"I don't want to worry," Joe said to himself as Leanna drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

"Joe!" Leanna said worriedly as she held out her hand which he grabbed instantly.

They were at the local hospital about to get the staple and stitches removed. She was extremely nervous; they had her laying in her stomach with her hair in a cap to keep it out while they worked. Her worse fear was feeling every moment of it, they said they could numb the spot for her but she still worried. They sat waiting for the doctor and nurse to return with the supplies. Joe held onto her hand tightly as he rubbed her back whispering into her hear.

"It's going to be okay," He said soothingly as she looked at him worriedly. "It's a piece of cake. It'll take ten minutes tops!"

"I'm sorry I ever did this," She said tearfully as she looked at Joe who looked at her strangely.

"What are you talking about?" Joe asked quickly as the doctor entered.

"Well Leanna are you ready to get your neck back to normal?" The young doctor smiled at Joe as Leanna weakly nodded.

Joe held her hand tightly as she held her eyes on his so she wouldn't focus on the tugging and pulling on her neck. Joe's mind raced with what she said before the doctor entered. He couldn't imagine that Lea would do this to herself or allow Homicide to break her neck. He drifted off in his thoughts trying to figure out what she meant.

"Joe," Lea said quietly as she rubbed his cheek lightly. He shook away his thoughts as he looked up at her. She was sitting up and putting her hair high up on her head and in a clip. He saw a bandage on the back of her neck. "What's wrong baby?"

"I was just thinking about what you said before the doctor came," Joe said quietly as she hopped off of the table "About how you were sorry you ever did this. What did you do?"

"I don't know," She said slowly as she pulled her jacket on. "I--"

"Lea," Joe said quickly as he forced her to look at him in the eyes. "What is going on?"

"I had to lie," Lea said slowly as she looked away from him. "They told me what they were going to do, I had the chance to run but I didn't—is what I had to tell Gabe! Joe they made me lie!"

"When did you talk to Gabe?" He asked her seriously as he held her close.

"The other day," She said biting her lip "You were out he called looking for you when I said you weren't there he turned the subject to what happened."

"Lea," Joe sighed "When we go to the show we'll talk to him set things straight."

"They'll just hurt you more Joe, please don't make this worse than it is!" She said looking at him worried. "Please let it be. You told Gabe yourself that you didn't want them fired."

"So they are basically blackmailing you," Joe said quietly as she looked away from him staring out of the window. "Okay, okay, we won't do anything about it. We'll figure something out, this'll work out. Homicide won't dare try anything else."

"I hope so," Leanna said weakly as they left the hospital.

* * *

The night before the match Joe couldn't sleep. He sat in the uncomfortable hotel room chair as he stared at the bed. Leanna was sleeping silently, looking angelic as the covers were pulled up to her chin. Joe looked at the alarm clock and sighed when he realized it was almost two in the morning. He knew he had to get some rest he was always shit when he didn't get enough sleep before a big match. Sighing he pushed himself out of the chair stripping off of his shirt he threw it in the pile of the corner of the room and climbed into bed.

"Joe," Leanna said quietly as she turned on her side looking at him through the pitch blackness of the room. "What's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep," He said blushing, glad she couldn't see it.

"Joe," He could just picture her rolling her eyes as she rested her head on his chest holding her close "Stop worrying I'm going to be okay."

"I still can't help it," Joe groaned as he held her tightly rubbing her arm. "It's going to be on my mind till the show is over."

"Look I was thinking about this," Leanna said quietly "Maybe we can get Gabe to let me out at ring side. With Punk or someone you know so you can see that I'll be okay."

"That's brilliant," Joe said brightly.

"See now stop worrying babe," She said snuggling up to him.

"I will now," He said yawning.

"Go to sleep babe," She smiled as she closed her eyes wrapping the blankets around them. "You need your rest."

"I know," He sighed as he rubbed her back lightly his fingers quickly running over her three inch scar on the back of her neck "Before I go to sleep promise me something?"

"Uh hm," She sounded half asleep as she traced out shapes on Joe's chest.

"Never leave my side tomorrow," Joe said as he felt the scar once again.

"Promise," She said quietly.

"Leanna where are you?" Joe grumbled as he walked around the back of the building searching for his girlfriend. She had run off to the bathroom twenty minutes ago and she never returned already he was worried sick. He knew that Homicide wasn't there yet but the other Rottweilers were and they were what scared him the most. "Lean--"

"Joe," Punk said running up to him "Calm down!" He laughed quietly clapping Joe on the shoulder "No need to worry, blame Daniels. He brought Cactus to the show she just wanted to see her."

"I'm gonna kill him," Joe said through gritted teeth.

"Calm down take a deep breath," Punk said slowly. "Look everything is going to be okay stop worrying! Half the locker room is keeping an eye on her! So there now c'mon let's go see our God Niece."

Joe walked slowly behind Punk as they headed toward Christopher Daniels locker room. Punk knocked and entered leaving the door open for Joe. Looking around before he went in he saw Homicide and Low-Ki as they stared at him smirking. He was about to lunge at him when Leanna's voice broke through the anger.

"Joe," She said as he looked at her holding his god niece. He smiled as he walked in the room shutting the door behind him so they couldn't tell that Leanna was there. "What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing," He walked over and sat next to her. "I just saw something."

"Homicide?" Punk asked slowly looking up from his conversation with Daniels.

"He doesn't know I'm here," Leanna said quietly as she handed Joe the baby "So don't worry, I have been careful to avoid all Rottweilers and keep near to our friends."

"I had Allison follow her into the bathroom," Daniels laughed as Leanna rolled her eyes at the older man. "We're being cautious Joe don't worry. She'll be completely fine! Punk will be with her at ring side, Allison will be watching with me in the back if anything happens Allison will get Lea out of there."

"I'm more worried about Joe then me at this point," Lea said seriously as Joe looked up from Daniel's baby girl.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joe asked looking at her.

"I've heard talk, something's going to happen," She said biting her lip.

"Anything specific?" Daniels asked quickly "To who, what? Anything?"

"Not really," Lea said slowly "I just heard Daizee talking about it."

"Do you think Allison would've heard about it?" Punk asked quickly.

"Not if they know she's with us," Daniels said quietly.

"So she wouldn't know," Lea said quietly.

"Don't worry," Joe smiled leaning his head against hers as the baby giggled in his arms. Leanna smiled down at the little baby who seemed to brighten up her mood. "We'll work on this eventually it'll all be over."

"Yeah eventually," She sighed leaning back in the chair.

They sat in silence for a while as Joe and Leanna played with the baby Daniels and Punk talked quietly about what was going to happen during their match. Leanna watched Joe smile down at the beautiful baby. She wanted more than anything to see him as a father and knew that when the time was right he would be fantastic. Soon the baby fell asleep and there was a light rap on the door.

"Come in," Daniels said quietly taking his daughter from Joe and placing her into her stroller.

"Hey guys," Allison smiled kindly as she peaked her head into the door. "Joe your match is next."

"Oh shoot," Joe said quickly grabbing Leanna's hand and rushing past Allison.

"I think I'll go follow them," Punk said quickly getting up and running after them.

"It's going to be okay," Leanna smiled as she wrapped her arms around Joe's neck kissing him lightly. "Punk will be with me and he'll protect me."

"Protect you from what?" Homicide sneered as he walked up behind them. Leanna broke away from Joe as Punk quickly walked over to them. "What's the matter Joe? Scared something else might happen to her? Don't worry she's not worth our time."

"You little," Leanna said glaring at him as Joe held her back.

"Oh temper, temper," Homicide said winking at her. "See you out there Joe."

"I think we need someone else," Punk said slowly. "I'll go get Aries, if anything happens he would be the best one to cart her off."

"I won't be carted off at all!" She said angrily as Joe tried to calm her.

"Don't worry, just a precaution," Joe smiled kissing her to relax her. "There are seats saved for you right next to the entrance right in front of the ring. You have Punk, Aries, Allison and Daniels looking out for you."

"I don't need anyone," She said spitefully.

"Joe you're on!" The stage hand said anxiously as Joe's music blared.

"I'm not leaving her without Punk," Joe said.

"Take her with you!" He said pushing them out.

"But I don't--" Leanna started to say to the stage hand before they were through the curtain.

Her stomach twisted as Joe looked at her slowly. He mouthed "walk behind me" to her before he started his way to the ring. Slowly she walked behind him toward the ring. The audience stared at her as she walked past them but she didn't look at them. Her focus was on the back of Joe's head. As he climbed into the ring she looked around for Punk and Aries who had appeared in the crowd and slowly took their seats not taking their eyes off of her. Swallowing hard she looked up at Joe who was smiling weakly down at her.

"It'll be okay," Joe said handing her his towel. "Follow me around the ring. Punk and Aries are in their seats get scared go to them. See Low-Ki or Smokes stay near them. It'll be okay."

"Joe I'm not worried about me," She said quickly holding his towel tightly. "I'm worried about--"

She was cut off as Homicide started the match before the bell. Screaming she backed away from where he was attacking Joe and quickly headed over to Punk and Aries. She felt a kind hand on her arm as she look on in horror as Joe was getting beaten. Leanna was beginning to fray the towel as Joe was finally able to mount an offense. She quickly got into the match throwing the towel down and banging on the mat trying to get the audience behind Joe.

"Leanna," Joe said to her quietly as he was near her. "The match is almost over. It's going to be okay."

"Joe watch out!" She screamed as Homicide drop kicked him back into the corner.

She covered her eyes looking away from the ring as she walked quickly toward Punk and Aries. She wasn't going to talk to them but they were there for comfort. Low-Ki and Julius Smokes had appeared in the middle of the match. Leanna was scared and tried to avoid them at all costs but they seemed to try to corner her in order to get Joe's attention off of the match. When she made her way toward Punk and Austin they would slowly back off toward the other side of the ring but continue to look her way.

Joe was finally getting the upper hand. He was beating relentlessly on Homicide kicking him and slamming him down every time he tried to get up, even getting in a Muscle Buster and a partial choke. Leanna was screaming at Low-Ki and Smokes as they kept trying to interfere. Punk held her back once so she didn't run over and start attacking them, he knew she wouldn't be able to do any damage but they would do damage to her. Joe was on the verge of beating Homicide but with one kick to Joe's damaged knee and a thumb to the eye Joe was down on his knees.

Leanna was screaming at Joe to get up, but suddenly the lights went out. She couldn't see a thing but heard Punk behind her trying to get her to come near him just incase Low-Ki and Smokes were trying something. Leanna lost all sense of direction but could see Homicide fiddling with something, suddenly there was a ball of fire in Homicides hand and it was thrown at Joe. The lights came back on and Leanna scrambled into the ring as the referee tried to keep the Rottweilers at bay.

"Joe," Leanna said frantically as he clutched at his face. "Joe are you okay?"

"I can't see," He said quickly. "My vision is blurry and my eyes hurt. What the hell happened?"

"Homicide," She said rubbing his neck looking up at him standing over her.

He was advancing on her and no one could stop him. Joe was blinded, she quickly looked over to Punk and Aries and saw they were being taken care of by some members of The Rottweilers, Allison and Christopher Daniels weren't appearing either. Her heart raced as she pushed herself away from Homicide as he stalked closer to her. She reached the ropes and slowly pulled herself up. The referee quickly saw was going on and tried to get in between the two of them, but Homicide hit him with a hard right and smirked at Leanna.

"Well, well, well," He smiled grabbing her roughly by the hair. "We're back where we were a month ago."

"No Cide please," She said quickly as he twisted her arm behind her back pulling hard trying to dislocate her shoulder. "Stop, you don't have to do this."

"Oh yes I do," He whispered into her ear as Low-Ki and Julius Smokes rolled into the ring and helped Joe up forcing him to watch. "Don't you understand?"

"Inform me," She said as Homicide pulled her arm back causing her to scream out.

"Time and time again, I get news of my title reign, but you see they always get back to me saying that Joe over there will keep the belt. Imagine how that feels," He said running his fingers down her throat. "Time and time again I'll put the blame on Joe and use you to my advantage. It's really simple."

"Let me go," She said wrenching her arm free. Quickly turning around she slapped him before kicking him in the crotch.

Before he was able to react she was at Joe's side with Christopher Daniels and CM Punk rushing back into the ring to stop Homicide from attacking her. Leanna helped Joe up to his knees holding onto him tightly. She was backing him toward a corner so it would be easier for him to get out. When she felt her back touch the turn buckles she felt a sharp tug on her hair.

"You bitch," Low-Ki said growling in her ear. She was dragged out by her hair to the ground hitting her butt hard on the uncovered gym floor. "Don't you ruin this moment for the Rottweilers!"

"Ki stop," She said trying to twist around to face him but he wouldn't let her. "Let go of me. You're just making things worse for yourself!"

"I don't think so," He said throwing her down on the ground.

Leanna curled herself into a ball waiting for her ribs to break, or a hard kick to the face but it never came. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw Joe standing over her breathing heavily his face red and full of anger. She pulled her self up and held onto Joe for support as they slowly walked into the back followed by CM Punk and Christopher Daniels.

"What the hell was that?" Jim Cornette asked them furiously as Leanna rested her head on Joe's shoulder.

"You're not blaming them again are you Mr. Cornette?" Punk asked quickly.

"No, no, Gabe told me to tell you guys to get out of here before more trouble starts," Jim said quickly not looking at them.

"All of us?" Joe asked quickly.

"Depends, how many were involved?" He asked looking up quickly.

"Well," Joe started.

"No I don't care just everyone get out, you all have had your matches just go!" Jim said waving them off.

"Joe," Leanna said quietly.

They were back in their hotel room. Joe was laying on the bed with a face cloth over his entire face to stop the stinging from the fire. They had been silent to each other most of the night mostly because Leanna didn't know what to say. Again she felt like blaming herself for the entire ordeal, and again she almost got seriously injured.

"Joe I'm sorry," She said slowly as rolled over on her side to look at him. "I want to blame myself for all of this again. I never should've come with you."

"Stop that," Joe said quickly removing the cloth from his face before throwing it on the floor. "It's not your fault, it seems like Cide is taking out his frustrations of Gabe out on you. You have no right to blame yourself for all of this."

"Just so you know," She smiled cuddling up to him as he wrapped his arm protectively around her "You'll have to tell me that a lot."

"Just so you know, you won't be coming with me to any more Ring of Honor shows," Joe said slowly.


End file.
